lsespdfandomcom-20200216-history
Exploring Dissertation Questions
Last year (2010-11) I asked my Advisees to write their research questions up later in the LT. If you look below, you can see the types of things they came up with (and my comments) ... it might be helpful. (We will do the same later this term once we've had a chance to talk about your starting ideas). PAST EXAMPLES Vanessa: '''"What do mainstream poverty measurements say about the social exclusion of the poor and with what policy repercussions?" ''David - great, nearly there I think. but could still be simpler. and more specific. How about 'How do poverty measurements A and B compare in their effectiveness in capturing the social exclusion of the poor?' Also you don't need to mention policy lessons, repercussions or implications in the RQ. These will follow after your research findings, and will always be discussed at the end of your dissertation. '' '''Tina:(Yiou Kang) "What strategies has the Chinese government been using to regulate its emerging NGO sector and how effective have these strategies been?" David - thanks Tina, that was quick. and that is a good question, because it allows you to first explain the different types of strategies used, and then look for concepts/theories and evidence that help you to understand whether/how they have been effective ... Omar: RQ: The extent of research utilization in the major agencies involved in the nutrition policy in Peru is explained by the “organization structure” of each agency? The aim is to shed light on the policy process and its link with research utilization.This study will adopt an organizational perspective to (ask whether?)David Lewis 11:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) that the organizational structures, teams and routines are important to explain the acquisition, dissemination, and utilization of information/knowledge (Amara et al. 2007).David Lewis 11:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The extend of research utilization does not necessarily suppose that research is a regular input in the policy making process. Indeed, the aim of adopting the “organizational approach” is to explain whether or not there is a link between policy and research. In the literature review section we will (review different approaches and then choose one).David Lewis 11:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Omar - I just need the question!! Can you make it simpler? How about 'how does organizational structure influence the way research is utilized in development agencies?' Then you can use Peru/nutrition as a case study in Chapter 3.''David Lewis 11:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC). ''I´m thankful for your comments David. Here the updated version.'' RQ: In what extend organizational structure influence the way research is utilized in development agencies? Study case: The Peruvian Policy on Malnutrition. Max: Pooja: (Definitely work in progress, but broadly this is my question) "Why does India have some of the highest rates of child malnourishment in the world despite its strong economic growth?" Ok, sounds good ... again, could be more specific ... can you think more about 'why does it' and then build the two main alternatvie explanations into your question? e.g. 'Does the evidence favour explanation A or B when seeking to understand why, despite strong growth, a high proprtion of India's children remain malnourished?' David Lewis 14:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ana Cecilia: Alejandra: (Work in progress too) "What factors have determined the success of some social protection instruments in developing countries? Why this kind of elements have not been implemented in rural areas in Colombia?" Thanks ... you can only have one RQ, though. also, keep it simple ... and researchable. how about 'What evidence is there that effective social protection instruments are operating in rural Colombia?'David Lewis 14:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi David! I've been thinking in what you told me about the elements of a good research question. I hope finally this can be closer to a good one! Have social assistance programmes performed better than insurance- or production-based social protection instruments as a means of alleviate rural poverty in Colombia? Hi Alejandra - yes, that is much better, it is more analytical and allows you to look at evidence. Might be good to narrow it down a bit more to refer to a certain area of the country/community/gender/population/time period. David 10:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot David! I think I can limit the analysis refering a specfic time period. The 2000s maybe is the period I want to look at and also it will allow me to find better and more recent information. Thanks again for your support. Ana:A bunch of them, all linked to a similar situation 'How has an exogenous demand in water usage affected the existing common property resource arrangement around water use” 'How has the existing common property resource arrangement on water usage been affected by increasing demand caused by increasing vegetable export” "How common pool water resource institution perform with increasing usage pressure in a water scarce condition" hey ana - just one please, and a closee link to a mainstream social policy core course theme needed .... I suggest that you '''either' focus on 'CPR/social policy imlementation issues' '''or '''on 'water use, livelihoods and export veg isuses'. Not both? ''Please could you re-think???David Lewis 16:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New question focus on water use and export 'How has an increase in demand for export of agriculture contributed to inter-sectorial water conflict” OK, much better, but still not clear enough. Conflict between whom? What's the social policy dimension here? See if you can re-frame and make this clearer? 12:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC)